Wrong
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: This was wrong wasn't it. In love with your own brother. If He found out he'd be disgusted. But, those eyes how they stare down at me with so much...love... Brotherly love. I love him not as a Best Friend, a Brother, or even a twin. As a lover. It's sick and wrong. Well then Why does it feel so right?


An: I was thinking bout how fucked up my life is and this idea was born! XD

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I OWN HIKARU AND KOARU. Sue me. Kill me. I dont give a rats ass.

_This was wrong wasn't it. In love with your own brother. If Hikaru found out he'd be disgusted. But, the way he shows off his bare chest all the time...how he holds me close at night...and those eyes how they stare down at me with so much...love... Brotherly love. Not the kind of love I have for him. I love him as a Man not a Best Friend, a Brother, or even a twin. As a lover. It's sick and wrong. Well then why does it feel so right..._

Koaru groaned in frustration. Hikaru was in the currently in the shower.

Koaru smirked pervilly as the mental images of the warm water flowing down his brothers toned body-

"No." Koaru shoke his head as if that get the mental images out of his head.

_You mustn't think of how he lathers his smooth, tan, perfect sk- _

Koaru's head fell down in shame.

_What the hell is wrong with you! He's your brother. Your Twin Brother. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. That's all you'll every be to him._

That thought stung his heart like venom from the posionest snake.

_He loves Haruhi remember. Not you. Soon He'll forget about you. You'll be nothing but a distant memory. Never moving forward only clinging to the past. He'll throw you away...thats what we do when were bored of something right...?_

That did it. Hot tears flowed freely downed Koaru's now red face. He rubbed the tears away with his arm when he saw the jiggling of the bathroom door that was conected to his and his brothers room.

Koaru tried to make it look like he hadn't been crying but Hikaru noticed instantly.

In nothing but a towel he sauntered over to his brother and wraped him in a tight embrace.

"Koaru~ " Came Hika-Kun's concerned filled voice.

" ..."

"What's wrong...?" Hikaru asked the question Koaru was dreading to here

"Me..." He whispered barely loud enough for his twin to hear.

"Huh?" Hikaru, the dullest knife of the two said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the problem!" Koaru shrugged out of his brother arms and ran into the bathroom locking it behind him.

Hikaru ran to the door and knocked loudly "Koaru?! What do you mean? No secrets, remember?!"

Koaru's tears came back full force.

"Come on Koaru! Open the door talk to me please?!" Hikaru was now banging on the poor door.

"Why Don't you talk to your dear _Haruhi._" Koaru snarled jelously heavy in his voice.

Hikaru paused for a moment "Koaru what the hell are you talking about?! Open the damn door"

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"You love her dont you?!" Koaru spat.

"..No...!" Hikaru said making a face of disgust

_Bang. Bang._

Koaru didn't anwser.

"Koaru! Open the fucking door."

_Bang._

"Just go Hika..."

The banging stoped and he heard his brothers footsteps walking away from the door.

_I didn't think he'd quit so fast he really doesn't care._

Koaru looked at the razor lying on the sink. He had seen his cousin do this once. She told him it relieved stress and made her happy. He placed it on his left arm. He slowy slid it across his skin. He sighed as the warm blood ran down his once perfect skin.

Thats the sight Hikaru saw after he had a maid open the door sent chills thru his body, his heart broke into a million peices, he felt sick to his stomach, and the tears instantly escaped his eyes.

Koaru looked like a deer caught in headlights. "It's not what it looks li-"

"What's Wrong?! W-why are you trying to take yourself away from me?!" Hikaru snacthed the razor from his brother robotically and chucked it out an open window.

"..." Koaru hid his arm behind his back.

Hikaru took his brothers arm and gazed at it. There wasn't just one or two marks there were several others as well.

"W-why...?" Was all Hikaru could muster with his cracking voice.

"I'm broken Hikaru...i'm all messed up in the head..." Koaru said his eyes red from crying so much.

"What do you mean? Please Tell Me!"

"I..."

"You what?" Hikaru said desperatly wanting to know wgat was wrong with his brother.

Koaru blushed heavilly and looked down suddenly the floor was way more intresting than his brothers questioning gaze. _Do it already you pansy! Tell him you dream of ripping his clothes off and kissing him sens-_

"Did someone Rape you?! I'll kill the sick bas-!"

"I wasn't Raped! And No I didn't Rape anyone"

"Well What is it?"

"I...I...I Love...I Love...CHEESE!" Koaru mentally kicked himself.

"How...how is that a problem? And how is that a reason...to do...this~" He pointed to Koaru's arm.

"It isn't"

"Tell me what the real reason is~!" Hikaru gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"I...I Love You..." Koaru prepared for the worse.

"I love you too" Hikaru said it as if it were as simple as 2+2 (It obviously equals 5)

"No..."

"Huh?" Hikaru was now even more confused

"I mean...I love you as a Lover...I understand if your grossed out and you never want to see me again"

"Really? Your not kidding?"

Regection washed over the youngest twin.

" Yes...Please don't hate me! Im sorry but, it isn't exactly something I ca-"

Hikaru interrupted Koaru with a kiss burning with passion and desire.

"You dont know how long I've waited for you to tell me that..." Hikaru whispered seductively in his Twins ear.

Koaru's eyes widened. "You mean it...?"

Hikaru nibbled on Koaru's ear "Of course."

"Promise me you'll never do this again..." Hikaru said stroking Koaru's injured arm.

"I promise Hika-Kun...Now how bout I show you just how much I love you."

Hikaru smirked. "Oh yeah? How will you do that?"

Koaru kissed Hikarus neck needilly and then smirked at his new lover. "Like that."

"I could do way better." Hikaru challenged.

"I'd like to see you try." Came Koaru's confident reply.

**THE END**

AN: Okay! I hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
